Just so you know, I Love U
by uciha athrun
Summary: Melihat Sasuke hancur seperti itu membuat Hinata menderita. "Nee-san hiks kenapa Nee-san harus berbuat sejauh ini hiks hiks" / Karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara / "B-bukan...b-bukan...ini bukan dia" / Ini aku Sasuke-kun. / I LOVE U.


Just so you know, I Love U

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : Tragedy / Romance

Warning : Alur kecepetan, masih gaje, banyak Typo yang terlewat, pov yang gak jelas, dll.

"B-bagaimana keadaannya ?" Hinata bertanya namun dia tidak pernah menjawab sepatah katapun atas pertanyaannya itu. Karena perhatiannya itu takkan pernah lepas dari wanita yang sakit dan rapuh yang sekarang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Inilah rutinitas yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Setiap hari mereka akan tinggal didalam keheningan yang menyelimuti sekitar mereka karena Sasuke pria yang sekarang sedang ingin ia ajak bicara, akan selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya. Bukan, bukannya dia keberatan akan sikap Sasuke yang dingin itu, tapi alangkah akan menyenangkan jika dirinya mau membalas pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

Keadaan ini selalu terjadi semenjak jatuh sakitnya Sakura. Setiap pagi mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat bersama-sama. Dan sesampainya mereka disana, Sasuke selalu akan tinggal disisi Sakura berbaring hingga malam menjelang. Sementara Hinata tidak ada pilihan lain selain diam mengamati Sasuke dari belakang.

Tapi disaat waktu pulang mereka tiba, Hinata pasti akan selalu terlihat pulang sendirian karena Sasuke akan lebih memilih tetap tinggal dirumah Sakit lebih lama untuk menemani Sakura dibanding pulang bersamanya. Hinata hanya bisa menerima keputusa Sasuke itu dengan lapang dada karena dirinya tidak mungkin bisa menuntut Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya pulang kerumah sebab sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya disini.

Sasuke mencintai perempuan itu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya ?. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan baik untuk Sakura maupun untuk Sasuke. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyaksikan hancurnya Sasuke hari demi hari saat menerima kenyataan jika keadaan Sakura tak kunjung membaik ataupun melihat Sakura tak kunjung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sakit, sakit memang jika menyaksikan secara langsung pria yang ia cintai hancur seperti itu, tapi mau dikata apa lagi karena dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya, maka ia harus kuat menyaksikan pria yang dicintainya itu hancur berkali-kali.

Hal ini berlanjut sampai beberapa bulan sehingga tak jarang wajah mereka menjadi wajah-wajah akrab yang sering terlihat dirumah sakit itu. Namun meskipun sudah beberapa bulan Sakura dirawat ditempat itu tapi keadaannya tak kunjung lebih baik dari yang dulu. Bahkan akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi setiap harinya jika dirinya tak kunjung mendapatkan donor jantung yang sesuai untuk dirinya.

"S-sasuke-kun sebaiknya k-kau makan terlebih dahulu, s-sejak pagi kau b-belum makan" minta Hinata melihat Sasuke yang belum makan sejak pagi hingga sore hari ini.

"Tinggalkan aku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"T-tapi nanti Sasuke-kun b-bisa sakit"

"Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku !" bentak Sasuke.

Hinata yang mengerti akan keadaan Sasuke sekarang hanya bisa menuruti ucapannya untuk meninggalkannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan disaat dirinya sudah berada diluar ruangan, dirinya dapat mendengarkan isakan Sasuke dari dalam sana, isakan tangis yang ikut menyayat hatinya. Meskipun ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dirinya melihat Sasuke menangis, karena beberapa kali dirinya sempat mempergoki Sasuke menangis dalam diam ataupun tanpa isakan, tapi tetap saja setiap melihat Sasuke menangis seperti itu membuat dirinya tanpa sadar jadi ikut menangis.

Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan mereka sekarang. Namun disaat 6 bulan terlewat begitu saja tanpa adanya perkembangan berarti untuk Sakura, akhirnya amarah yang lama telah dipendam oleh Sasukepun keluar tak terbendung lagi sehingga pada malam itu Sasuke marah kepada semua orang termasuk kepada kakaknya sendiri, Itachi. Tapi meskipun Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu pada semua orang, tetap saja mereka tidak marah ataupun kesal padanya karena mereka semua bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sedang dialami oleh Sasuke sekarang.

Meskipun perhatian Sasuke bukan ditunjukannya untuknya, meskipun keberadaannya tidak diakui oleh Sasuke saat ini, tapi Hinata akan tetap dan selalu tinggal disisinya secara diam-diam seperti biasannya meskipun mendapatkan perlakuan seperti apapun darinya.

Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan itu, dan sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah mengatakkan itu karena ...

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takkan bisa bertahan jika tidak ada kau disisiku" gumam Sasuke disela menggengam tangan Sakura yang sedang berbaring dengan erat tapi gumaman itu masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata dengan jelas.

Karena aku tau perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah terbalas sampai kapanpun.

Meskipun aku tau hal itu, kau tak usah meragukan cintaku ini karena aku akan tetap mencintaimu sepenuh hati untuk selamanya.

Disuatu malam yang cukup sunyi dikamar Hinata, terlihat dirinya menuliskan sesuatu disebuah buku bermotif beruang yang bisa disimpulkan kalau buku itu adalah buku hariannya. Mungkin hanya dengan menulis dibuku hariannya inilah dia dapat mencurahkan segala perasaannya karena tidak mungkin untuk dirinya menceritakan kesedihannya ini pada orang lain atau siapapun termasuk Hanabi adiknya.

Setelah semua telah ia curahkan dibuku itu, dengan goresan terakhir yang dia tinggalkan, maka diapun kemudian menutup rapat-rapat buku itu dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam laci mejanya.

Keesokan paginya Hinata mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat seperti biasa meski dirinya tidak bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi meskipun dirinya sudah berada didepan pintu kamar inap Sakura, dirinya tidak memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam karena masuk dari kedatangannya kesini bukan untuk menemani Sasuke seperti biasa melainkan hanya ingin melihat pujaan hatinya saja.

Apakah Sakura-chan begitu penting ?, ya setidaknya dia lebih penting dibanding dirinya, banyak yang membutuhkannya. Dia calon dokter pasti dikemudian hari banyak orang yang membutuhkannya. Dia orang yang mudah bergaul, pasti teman-temannya juga membutuhkannya saat ada acara. Dan lagian dia anak tunggal, pasti kedua orang tuanya sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah Sasuke, Sasuke sangat mencentainya, lebih dari mencintainya. Dia membutuhkannya, dia merindukannya. Aku tidak boleh lemah, aku harus kuat.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, Hinata menyentuh kaca yang memperlihatkan sosok wajah Sasuke yang sedang menunduk sedih.

"Kau tidak usah sedih lagi Sasuke-kun karena aku sudah tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu selain melihatmu dari belakang"

Dengan berat hati Hinatapun kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu setelah dirinya puas melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari akan adanya orang yang mengamatinya dari luar membuat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya yang menunduk kearah pintu keluar, namun disana dirinya tidak mendapati siapapun terlihat.

"Dokter Tsunade" ucap Hinata dihadapan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang saat dirinya telah masuk kedalam suatu ruangan yang mengususkan untuk seorang dokter menempatkan dirinya.

"Hinata..., silahkan duduk ?" Hinata tentu saja langsung menuruti permintaan itu dan duduk dikursi depan dokter Tsunade.

"Apakah kau mau mengetahui tentang perkembangan donor untuk Sakura ?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, aku belum bisa memberikan kabar baik untuk kalian" Dokter itu sedih, Hinata tau kalau dokter itu menderita juga karena dia belum bisa mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Sakura selaku pasien sekaligus muridnya.

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan dokter Tsunade barusan sebelum dirinya memantapkan ucapannya.

"Ambilah miliku dok"

Mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata barusan tentu saja sontak membuat mata dari dokter Tsunade melebar sekaligus kaget tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri, pasalnya permintaan itu sama saja prmintaan untuk ...

Tidak mungkin ini dilakukan. Dengan segera tentu saja dia langsung menolak akan permintaan gila yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata itu karena dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengambil jantung milik orang yang masih hidup dan bernafas seperti Hinata. Sama saja gila jika dia mau menuruti ucapan Hinata. Mengorbankan gadis yang sehat demi menyelamatkan gadis lain yang nyaris tak tertolong lagi meski gadis itu adalah murid kesayangannya sendiri, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Berkali-kali dirinya menolak berkali kali pula Hinata memohon, memohon, dan semakin memohon hingga air matanya mengalir dipipinya.

"Tolong, tolonglah dokter"

"Tidak bisa, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau hidup, kau sehat, sampai kapanpun aku takkan melakukannya !"

"Aku mohon dokter. Meskipun aku terlihat hidup dimata orang-orang yang melihatku, tapi sebenarnya aku merasa begitu mati didalam sini" Hinata menyentuh dadanya "Jadi tolong ambilah punyaku, dengan begitu setidaknya menyelamatkan hidupnya akan menjadi hal yang terbaik untukku"

Meskipun Hinata berucap seperti itu dengan wajah memohon didepannya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuat dirinya bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya hingga akhirnya Hinata berlutut didepannya dengan isak tangis yang terdengar semakin berat dimulutnya.

"Baiklah jika ini yang terbaik untukmu" ucapnya berat untuk menuruti permintaan dari Hinata.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang terpampang dibibirnya. Senyum terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk dunia ini.

Setidaknya kau akan bahagia akan keputusanku ini Sasuke-kun.

Malam itu Sasuke diberi kabar bahwa donor yang cocok untuk Sakura telah ditemuka. Tentu saja dia yang tadi bermuka suram akhirnya berubah menjadi gembira. Harapan yang selama ini dia nantikan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan juga. Tak henti-hentinya dirinya mengucap terima kasih pada sang dokter untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kegembiraanya sekarang. Tentu saja dirinya tak lupa untuk mengabari teman serta keluarga Sakura lewat ponsel. Namun sebelum hal itu dia lakukan, dirinya ingin memberitahu kabar gembira ini kepada satu orang gadis yang selalu ada disisinya disaat masa-masa sulit ini, Hinata.

Tak ada, gadis berambut indigo yang selalu berada didekatnya selama ini sekarang tak ada didekatnya. Harusnya dirinyalah yang pertama mendengar berita gembira ini, tapi dimana sekarang dia, kenapa dirinya tidak ada disini, apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Operasi akan dilaksanakan besok pagi pukul 7" ucap dokter itu yang membuat Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kembali kearah dokter itu.

"Aku mengerti"

Malam itu dokter Tsunade sangat merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya telah membunuh seorang gadis. Meskipun itu adalah keinginan dari gadis itu sendiri, tapi gadis itu adalah gadis yang cantik, sehat dan kuat, tak seharusnya dia melakukan itu.

Hinata, gadis itu meminta agar hal ini dirahasiakan terlebih dahulu sampai datangnya waktu yang tepat untuk membongkarnya. Tapi keluarganya harus tau dengan keadaannya sekarang karena keluarganya memiliki hak untuk itu.

Disaat keluarganya datang dihadapannya, dia meskipun sedikit ragu langsung mengatakan akan kebenaran tentang keadaan Hinata.

Bagaikan bencana, reaksi mereka langsung tak dapat tertahan lagi.

Sang ayah yang mendengarkan itu terlihat syok akan kabar tentang putrinya yang telah pergi. Kakak sepupu yang tadinya berwajah tenang akhirnya langsung menggebrak meja kerjanya untuk menyangkal akan kenyataan menyedihan ini. Tapi sekeras apapun menyangkal, tetap saja hal itu telah terjadi. Dan sang adik yang awalnya terlihat kuat sebelum mendengar perkataan itu langsung menutup kedua matanya dan menangis sejadinya.

"Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku ini, tapi ini adalah permintaan Hinata sendiri, jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya"

Sesampainya mereka dirumah, Hanabi dengan segera langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya untuk mencari surat atau apapun yang ditinggalkan kakaknya yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Mencari kesana kemari, membuka sana sini dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah buku yang tergeletak rapi didalam laci meja.

Dia buka buku itu serta membaca isinya dengan seksama, membaca, membaca, dan membaca hingga tanpa sadar air matanya tumpah tak tertahankan karena membaca tulisan yang kakaknya tulis.

"Nee-san hiks kenapa Nee-san harus berbuat sejauh ini hiks hiks"

Karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara.

Keesokan harinya operasi akhirnya dilakukan. Sasuke yang berada disanapun tak henti-hentinya berjalan kesana-kesini untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya. Dia gelisah, semua orang gelisah. Tapi tidak bagi Neji dan Hanabi, karena meskipun mereka gelisah menunggu oprasi Sakura tapi wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan itu. Wajah mereka menunjukkan aura kesedihan dibanding menunjukkan kegelisahan.

Lama menunggu operasi berlangsung, akhirnya operasi itu selesai. Dokter yang mengoperasi Sakurapun memberi kabar jika oprasi yang dijalankan berhasil. Mereka bernafas lega mendengarnya. Saling pelukpun tak dapat dihindari untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi ...

"Dimana Hinata ?" Sasuke akhirnya tersadar jika gadis itu sejak kemarin tidak terlihat.

"Dimana dia ?" mendengar itu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan dokter itupun berubah. Hanabi yang mendengar nama kakaknya disebutpun akhirnya berhambur keluar meninggalkan tempat itu yang tentu saja langsung dikejar oleh Neji. Mereka yang tidak mengertipun menjadi bingung akan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya... ayo ikut aku"

Dokter itupun akhirnya menuntun mereka menjauh dari kamar operasi itu menuju kesebuah kamar yang letaknya didaerah sudut rumah sakit. Tapi entah sadar atau tidak sebenarnya mereka dibawa masuk kedalam kamar mayat tempat dimana manusia tak bernyawa ditempatkan.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" Sasuke bertanya tak percaya akan dimana ia sekarang berada. Namun dokter itu tetap bungkam sebelum akhirnya dirinya berdiri didepan sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa yang tertutup sempurna oleh selembar kain putih bersih.

Dengan reflek Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya kesisi tubuh tak bernyawa itu untuk membuka penutup wajahnya. Dan...

Naruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Ino tersentak dan mulai menangis saat dirinya membekap mulutnya. Sai, meski datar tapi masih dapat terlihat kesedihan diwajahnya. Sedang Sasuke langsung jatuh berlutut tak sanggup menopang lagi beban tubuhnya saat dirinya melihatnya.

"B-bukan...b-bukan...i-ini bukan dia"

Ini aku Sasuke-kun.

"Harusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi dirinya terus saja memohon, memohon dan memohon sehingga tak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya"

"Seharusnya... seharusnya KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN INI, MENGAMBIL NYAWANYA, KAU ..." perkataan Sasuke tertahan karena dirinya tak sanggup lagi bersuara.

"Aku tau itu ... tapi kau juga harus tau bahwa dia melakukan ini hanya untukmu" dengan perkataan itu dokter itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana karena yang lainnya juga ikut keluar dari tempat itu membiarkan Sasuke dengan Hinata yang telah tak bernyawa berdua saja.

"Kenapa ?"

Karena aku mencintaimu.

Sasuke akhirnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya saat air matanya tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Setiap detiknya tangis itu berubah menjadi lebih kencang karena dirinya tak kan bisa lagi melihatnya dibelakangnya, karena dirinya takkan bisa lagi mendengar suaranya kembali, karena dirinya takkan mungkin bisa lagi melihat senyum cerianya, karena dirinya takkan mungkin ...

Jangan menangis Sasuke-kun... jangan menangis.

Disaat Sakura tersadar akan tidurnya, Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat karena dirinya merasa takut, takut jikalau dia juga akan kehilangan Sakura. Sebelah hatinya telah pergi, dia tak ingin sebelah hatinya lagi ikut pergi juga. Jikalau itu terjadi maka dirinya pasti takkan sanggup lagi bertahan.

Setidaknya jantungku akan selalu berdetak untukmu Sasuke-kun.

Ketika Hanabi datang memberikan buku harian Hinata kepadanya, dia lantas tidak langsung membacanya melainkan dia simpan dahulu baik-baik karena untuk saat ini dia belum berani menerima kembali kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari sekarang ini.

Semakin hari keadaan Hinata menjadi semakin baik. Teman-temannya yang merasa sudah saatnya Sakura mengetahui kenyataan pedih ini akhirnya memberitahunya.

Sedih, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang saat mengetahui itu semua. Selama ini Sasuke terlihat begitu menderita. Menyembunyikan kenyataan darinya pasti sangatlah berat.

Dihadapannya dirinya terlihat gembira atas kesembuhannya, tapi sebenarnya didalam hatinya begitu menderita. Mengingat itu semua tanpa sadar air mata Sakurapun keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan akhirnya pada suatu malam untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membaca buku harian milik Hinata. Menghayati setiap goresan pena yang dibuat Hinata, menghayati perasaan Hinata yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Aku cinta dia, aku tidak pernah meminta perasaan ini datang. Tapi perasaan ini datang dengan sendirinya ... Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya perasaan kagum saja melihatnya begitu berkarisma, tapi lambat laun aku mulai merindukannya. Aku ingin dia, aku ingin dia memperhatikanku, tapi itu mungkin takkan pernah terjadi karena hatinya sekarang sudah dimiliki oleh satu orang. Dan satu orang itu bukanlah aku, karena baginya aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya.

Tes tes tes

Ini sangatlah menyakitkan melihatnya hancur seperti ini. Dia begitu rapuh dan menderita, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghiburnya.

Mungkin jika Sakura sehat kembali maka dia akan kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya ini. Jadi hanya ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya, ya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya ...

Aku menemui dokter Tsunade waktu itu. Aku memintanya untuk memeriksa apakah jatungku ini cocok untuk Sakura-chan. Meskipun awalnya dokter Tsunade terkaget akan pertanyaanku dan tidak mau memeriksanya, tapi sedikit berbohong aku berhasil membuju dokter Tsunade.

Sempurna, itulah yang dibilang dokter Tsunade tentang kecocokan jantungku dengan jantung Sakura-chan.

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik untukku. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, tapi aku tau aku takkan bisa meberikannya ... beda dengan Sakura-chan, dia pasti akan dan bisa membahagiakan dirinya dibanding aku yang lemah ini.

Meskipun aku pergi meninggalkannya, tapi aku akan tetap mencintainya selamanya. Karena bahkan setelah aku telah pergi, tapi jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak untuknya untuk menunjukkan betapa cintaya diriku meski aku sudah pergi jauh.

Tes tes tes

Tou-san, maafkan aku karena lagi-lagi aku mengecewakan Tou-san. Tapi aku harap Tou-san mengerti akan keputusanku ini karena aku mencintainya Tou-san. Aku sayang Tou-san.

Neji-nii, aku minta Neji-nii menjaga Tou-san dan Hanabi-chan baik-baik ya, jangan biarkan mereka terlalu lama bersedih karena kepergianku ini.

Hanabi-chan, adik kecil nee-san. Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik yang pantas kau contoh. Jaga baik-baik Tou-san ya, kau sekarang yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Hyuuga. Aku menyayangimu Hanabi-chan.

Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu itu karena hatiku ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Semoga Naruto-kun mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dibanding aku.

Sai-kun dan Ino-chan, semoga lekas menikah dan mendapatkan anak-anak yang lucu, aku disini akan selalu mendoakan kalian bahagia.

Sakura-chan, aku minta satu hal darimu. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik, jangan biarkan dirinya kembali terpuruk lagi seperti ini. Aku mohon padamu.

Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu dan aku minta maaf karena mencintaimu. Tapi meskipun begitu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, karena hatiku ini tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. I LOVE U.

Tes tes tes

Tak henti-hentinya air mata Sasuke menetes membasahi buku harian Hinata.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini... Kau... Aku... " tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya Sasuke hanya bisa membungkukan badannya membenamkan kepalanya dibuku harian Hinata untuk menangis lebih kencang disana.

*OWARI*

Lagi-lagi bikin fic yang gaje.

Disini aku buat Sakura koma, biar didramatisir aja. Gaje kan ?

Tapi meskipun seperti itu aku tetap suka kekekekek...

Review selalu ditunggu.

Balas review Gombal sial ;

- Mei Anna AiHina : Gak bisa bayangin Hinata yg ngegombal, jadi gak bisa bikin.

- ishimaru yamato : Ngak usah dipedulikan, dia cuma baka ototoku yg sebenarnya *anti sasuhina*

- kirio - kun : Menurut kirio berhasil ya humornya, padahal aku sempat ragu dengan humornya. Trima kasih.

- squallleon : Asik kena lagi humornya. Kalau dibuat per part masih belum ada rencana.

sasuhinaLovers : Iya nih lagi-lagi humor. Tapi kali ini tidak kan. Untuk cannon, nanti dulu biar nyelesain dulu yang fic multichapternya.

- Hizuka Miyuki : Memang aku ngak nekankan pada romencenya tapi Humornya jadi gak kelihatan deh romencenya.

- Himynameischaca : Bagus gombalannya. Tapi jika ada dific ini, pasti gagal tuh.

- n : Iya nih baruku ubah settingnya. Semoga aja Sasu diterima. *atau mungkin di tendang* terserah n saja yang mbayangin mau apa*.

- Hikari Shourai yg gak log in : Makasih dah bilang lucu. Semoga Hika sehat selalu.

- : Jangan keras-keras ketawanya, nanti di chidori Sasuke loh.

-demikooo : Memang apes jika ngegombal dia, jadinya sekarang dia kapok tuh ngak mau lagi ngegombal.

- Shin Ri Aoki : Aku semangat karena ficku ada yang review dan aku dah buat fic baru nih.

Shyoul lavaen : Sekuel, sepertinya nggak deh.

Terima kasih dah review, aku harap para reader mau ngereview lagi fic ini.


End file.
